


Living In Sin Is The New Thing

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Cas, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Crime Spree AU, Crime Spree!Winchesters, D/s Relationships, D/s themes, Dominance, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hotel Sex, Human Castiel, Implications of Wincest, Kneeling, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Snowballing, Submission, Top!Sam, Wincestiel - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen months after Cas joined the Winchesters on their cross-country crime spree as their lover, the intimacy and lust between the three men is still going beautifully. He belongs to the brothers, heart, mind, and body. Especially his body.</p><p>Title from "3" by Britney Spears, the unofficial anthem for this series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In Sin Is The New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost entirely just straight-up porn.
> 
> I think I might be incapable of writing relationships that don't involve at least a mild vibe of Dominance/submission. Is that getting old yet? XD

**Eighteen Months Later**

The bank door slammed shut behind the Winchesters, the glass echoing Dean’s bark of exhilarated laughter back at him as Sam slowed down just long enough to thrust a crowbar through the door handles, sealing the building until the police would arrive. The last thing they wanted was an overzealous security guard charging out after them, trying to be a hero after the fact.

“God, that felt great,” Sam panted, laughing as he slung his duffel bag--now stuffed with cash, and the contents of several safety deposit boxes--more firmly over his shoulder. He dug into his jeans pocket, fishing out the small silver ring that carried Dean’s car keys, and tossed them to his older brother as they darted into the alley behind the bank. They could faintly hear the siren blaring inside, which must have been tripped as soon as they, and their guns, had been out of sight. “Here, you’re driving.”

Dean caught the keys effortlessly, not bothering to argue as he yanked the trunk open, and they tossed their haul inside.

The car doors slammed shut simultaneously as the brothers collapsed inside, Dean’s hand automatically going to the police scanner they’d rigged up next to the radio, and turning it on full-volume. They waited, his hand hovering above the ignition, while the dispatcher rattled off the locations of the officers being sent in response to the bank’s alarm.

“Clear,” Sam finally confirmed, his eyes on the street map still spread out on the dash from before they’d entered the bank. The streets being named by the dispatcher weren’t close enough for the cops heading their way to intercept them, if they left right now.

Dean grinned broadly, and the tires squealed slightly as he peeled out of the little backlot, using side roads to head back toward the hotel where they’d stayed the night before.

“Go ahead and text Cas,” he instructed, adjusting the volume of the scanner and keeping his eyes peeled for any cops who might catch their trail. There was never any sure way to know if someone might have spotted them or the car, so it was impossible to assume that no one could put an APB out on them. “Tell ‘im we’ll be back in five, and to grab the bags.”

Sam’s grin mirrored his own, almost feral in its excitement, and he tugged his cell phone out, hastily typing the message.

When they rolled into the parking lot of the Sweet Breeze Motel, not bothering to park, Cas was waiting outside room 14 with two more duffels at his feet, and a backpack on his shoulders. Despite their offers to buy him his own travel bag, he’d preferred to store his limited possessions in Dean’s, and to keep his old, frayed pack for any personal effects. Dean couldn’t say that he minded sharing with Cas; it gave him a heightened sense of intimacy, and he knew that it made Cas feel closer to him, too. And since Sam didn’t mind the slightly deeper codependence that his brother and their lover shared, it was how they continued to operate.

When the Impala stopped beside him, Cas went to the truck, Sam sliding out to open it for him. The car bounced a little as the bags were added, and then the trunk slammed, and Cas appeared at the back door, sliding in with a wide smile in the mirror at Dean.

The older Winchester gave another sharp laugh as his brother reappeared, shutting the front door and instead sliding into the back next to Cas. “Oh, so that’s why you made me drive this time, huh?” He smirked, burning rubber as he pulled back out of the motel parking lot, and they hit the road toward the interstate. “Asshole.” His voice was purely affectionate.

Sam laughed back at him, his face split into a wide smile and his eyes bright with happiness, and arousal. Reaching across the backseat, he wrapped an arm around Cas’ waist and dragged the shorter man onto his lap, back to chest. “Sorry, dude,” he answered his brother, while his free hand ran up the inseam of Cas’ sweatpants, making the smaller man wriggle against him. “You got the victory fuck last time.”

That made Dean grin lewdly, remembering the week before, when he’d pounded Cas into the soft fabric of his baby’s roomy backseat, Sam taking backroads to give them a smoother ride. “Fair enough.”

Cas was squirming and giggling, one hand bracing himself against the window and the other arm flung back around Sam’s neck, holding on tightly. “Can’t say I object,” he panted.

Sam snorted at the breathless anticipation in his voice, his hands dropping to shove the loosened sweatpants down Cas’ hips, where they bunched around his thighs, exposing his leaking cock and his firm ass, which was still pink from their attentions the night before. “You never do, angel. Still got your plug in, like a good boy?”

Cas started to answer, but it cut off with a gasp as Sam located and twisted said toy, still buried deeply inside him. “Yes,” he whimpered, arms straining to hold himself up for Sam’s exploration.

As Sam worked his own jeans open with his other hand, Dean adjusted the rearview mirror to meet his brother’s eyes. “You need lube, Sammy?”

Sam grinned widely, bending Cas’ body forward and tugging the plug free with a wet little pop. He held it out, and Dean accepted it willingly, finding a clean place for it up front. “Nah. He’s still soaked with come from you fucking him earlier this morning.” With that, he shoved three fingers inside easily, and Cas cried out in pleasure, his entire body arching gracefully as Sam effortless targeted his prostate. Folded over the seat with his ass raised for Sam’s pleasure, Cas rode the younger Winchester’s fingers with abandon, emitting constant, helpless little yelps of bliss with every graze of Sam’s fingers against the tender bundle of nerves inside.

Listening to Cas’ grunts and whimpers of need, Dean groaned low in his throat. As he drove them out onto the interstate, he reached his right hand back, stretching it toward Cas.

Accepting the unspoken invitation, Cas leaned forward, catching Dean’s hand in both of his own and raising it to suck his fingers into his mouth. A hungry moan slipped from him as his fingers laved the long digits. “Mm, God,” he whined. “You--you taste--like your--gun,” he ground out, sucking harder, as if he could lift that flavor right off of Dean’s skin.

Sam smirked, withdrawing his fingers swiftly, but before Cas could protest the loss he was grasping the shorter man’s hips and shoving his cock into him roughly. As Cas’ head flung back, a cry wrenching from deep in his throat, Sam reached around to slip the same three digits between his lips, pressing down on his tongue. He grinned as Cas lapped the traces of Dean’s come from his fingers, along with the taste of the gun oil. “We taste like our guns, huh, Cas? Does that turns you on even more?” Cas was writhing and bucking on Sam’s cock, his arms as taut as bowstrings, nodding vigorously around the intrusion in his mouth.

Dean gave up on any possibility of keeping his focus on the road, taking a non-exit and pulling off of the dusty highway. He concealed the car behind a small, thick grove of trees, leaving the engine running for cool air. Then he twisted around in his seat to face the other two. One hand vanished into his jacket pocket, then reemerged, lifting his gun into view, letting the sleek silver surface catch the light.

Cas’ eyes widened fractionally when he saw the weapon; but he said nothing, nor did he pull away from Sam’s cock or fingers. He merely waited, trusting Dean to explain.

Over Cas’ shaking shoulder, Dean met Sam’s gaze, and his younger brother nodded in compliance, smiling sinfully. Gently he shifted Cas so that he was still bent forward on Sam’s lap, his upper body leaning closer to Dean. Catching Cas’ hands in his own, much larger ones, Sam folded his wrists together, trapping them against the small of his back. Cas whimpered eagerly, finding himself caught between Sam’s iron grip, and Dean’s blazing green eyes, his body jolting every few seconds as Sam continued fucking up into him.

Dean smiled wickedly, reaching out to trail the barrel of the gun along Cas’ jawline, watching the pulse jump and hammer against the skin below it. “You like knowing that we just robbed that bank full of people at gunpoint?” he asked, his voice deceptively soft. “Like thinking about us getting away with it, taking off with all of that money, before coming back to fuck you senseless while high on the adrenaline, worked up on the thrill of the job?”

Cas was still whining desperately, nodding in rhythm with Sam’s thrusts into his ass. Turning his head, he brushed his kiss-swollen, pretty pink lips over the metal length of the gun. A moan tore from Dean at the sight, and he used his free hand to tug his jeans open, pulling his erection free and stroking it fast and light while Cas continued to run his tongue along the barrel.

Behind them, Sam groaned gutturally as he observed, his hips beginning to snap faster against Cas’ trembling ass. “I’m--I’m gonna--fill him up, a bit more, and then--plug him back up,” he grunted to Dean, who nodded, eyes still glued to Cas’ mouth on his gun.

Abruptly Sam smacked his hand down on Cas’ red, quivering ass, making his huge blue eyes roll back as he gasped loudly, bucking and sinking harder down onto Sam’s dick. “Then you--can pull him--over the seat--to get you off?”

The entire performance was making Dean’s dick hard enough to burst, and he smirked devilishly, placing the muzzle of his gun beneath Cas’ chin and using it to tilt his head back up, regaining the focus of those stunning cerulean eyes. “That sound good to you, baby?”

Cas nodded, enthusiastically, the motion causing the gun to rub along his cheek, and Dean’s grin widened at his unfailing consent. He continued to stroke the point of the gun across Cas’ face and throat, loving the way Cas’ face remained lax and open, embracing and trusting whatever the Winchesters threw at him. Meanwhile, Sam closed his hands around Cas’ hips in a bruising grip, pounding up into him savagely.

Cas was letting out high, breathless little cries of pleasure, doing his best to hold himself exactly where Sam wanted him, and after another moment the younger Winchester came violently, pushing his cock deep into Cas as he did.

As he heaved for breath afterwards, he gently nudged Cas until he slid up off of his dick. Then Sam reached the hand not holding Cas’ waist to accept the plug that Dean offered him. Checking that Cas’ hole was still slick enough to take it, he eased it back inside, rubbing Cas’ thighs in loving affirmation as the dark-haired man squirmed happily from the pressure, beaming happily back at Sam over his shoulder.

Then Dean’s fingers closed around Cas’ jaw, yanking his attention back to his first lover. Dean rolled onto his knees on the front seat, which made it easier for Cas to simply lean forward over the divide and lower his head, his mouth sinking over Dean’s now-exposed cock as if it were second nature--which it really rather was, by now. Behind the bent-over man, Sam rubbed his abused ass tenderly, giving the pinkened cheeks one last affectionate pat before he tugged the sweatpants back into place.

Dean’s gun was nowhere in sight now, and he sank his liberated hands into Cas’ hair, holding his head still and fucking into his mouth without mercy. Clearly, though, Cas wanted none, if the groans and whimpers vibrating around Dean’s dick were anything to judge by. Watching how eagerly his boy sucked him down, throat opening without hesitation to take him all the way, Dean knew it wouldn’t take him long at all to come.

Once Dean was cleaned up and tucked back into his jeans, Cas settled back in his seat, smiling contentedly when Sam moved next to him and slung one long arm around his shoulders, cradling his smaller body close. Dean merely smiled fondly at both of them, checking first his gas tank and then the police scanner--wouldn’t do to be trapped by a fucking roadblock, after successfully getting out of town, or to be stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere--before they were back on their way.

A few hours into the drive, Cas had drifted off to sleep with his head on Sam’s shoulder; fucking always left him drowsy, and more clingy, which both of the brothers absolutely loved about him. Sam sat quietly, running his fingers through the untidy dark hair, gazing vacantly out the window at the passing countryside.

His hazel eyes refocused eventually, shifting to look at his brother, waiting until Dean met his gaze before he smiled sharply. His voice stayed soft so as to not wake their boy up. “Was the gun actually loaded?” There was no judgment or condemnation in his voice, merely curiosity.

Dean smirked, picking the half-used clip up off of the seat beside him and holding it up for Sam to see. “Nah. I just figured he’d get off on it more if I let him go ahead and believe that it _might_ be.” He chuckled, bracing the steering wheel with one knee as he grabbed his gun, sliding the clip home again. “He does like it dangerous.”

Sam grinned in quiet agreement to that, turning his head to press a tender kiss against the dark head of hair tickling his cheek.

* * *

Their next stop didn’t have a job scheduled, because it was only ten hours away from the last one, and they were set on money for the time being. Indulging a little, they sprang for a nicer room than usual, with a double King bed and a fully-stocked minibar.

Their first night in, they took full advantage of the massive shower. Sam stood at Cas’ back, leaning against the tiled wall, supporting Cas’ weight with one arm around his chest while the other hand worked between his legs, leisurely fucking him with two fingers. Dean stood in front of him, stroking him through a torturously drawn-out climax while kissing and biting his throat and chest, replacing old and faded hickies with fresh ones. If there was one thing Dean desperately loved, it was seeing Cas’ skin red and marked up, there for the world to see that he was well and truly owned.

They fell asleep in a tangled pile, clean and spent, and utterly content.

Once they’d had a few days’ rest, Sam suggested they stock up on ammunition. “I’ll grab it,” Dean said, laughing when Cas rolled over lazily on the bed, his bare ass peeking out from beneath the sheets. “I’ll bring home some dinner too, we need a break from Chinese take-out.”

He was smiling as he left the room, watching Sam crawl into bed to curl up alongside their very happy, sleepy bedmate, who was half-watching some nature documentary on big cats.

When he returned, the trunk restocked with ammo and burgers in hand, Sam was sprawled out across the huge bed, his legs spread and his head thrown back in ecstasy, and Cas was tucked in between his raised knees, sucking Sam’s cock as if his life depended on it.

As Dean entered, Sam offered him a blissed-out grin in greeting, and Cas lifted one hand to the side and fluttered his fingers in a small wave, but he did not slow down on his task. Dean set the food on the table, watching the two of them lustfully, shrugging off his jacket and shirt before sitting down to watch.

Stroking himself lazily through his jeans, Dean made a pleased humming sound. “Love seeing his hole all stretched out and open like this...looks so fucking good,” he murmured, pushing up into his palm as he watched Cas’ hips sway.

Hearing the praise, Cas pushed himself up more firmly onto his knees, raising his ass higher to give Dean a better view. The older Winchester groaned at the headrush he got from Cas’ desire to please, opening his jeans to pull slowly and leisurely at his cock, in no hurry to get off this time.

Cas must have been getting more creative with his tongue, because Sammy was starting to buck and groan more loudly. Finally he tangled his large hands into Cas’ hair and shoved him all the way down on his dick, thrusting harder and faster into his mouth until he came with a hoarse cry.

Eventually, Sam let Cas up, and Dean saw the way the dark-haired man was holding his jaw, loose and heavy and patient, and he laughed softly, drawing Cas’ gaze to him. “Come over here and let me taste him, baby,” he murmured, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his spread knees.

Cas turned around willingly, sliding off of the bed and crawling on hands and knees over to Dean, who leaned in to meet his lips. They kissed slowly, Dean’s tongue probing out to lick Sam’s come out of and off of Cas’ mouth. Gradually, his lips softened to kissing more tenderly, exploring Cas’ mouth like it was the first time, and Cas whined softly in pleasure. He loved when the brothers were rough with him, but he loved it just as much when they couldn’t help showing how deeply they treasured him.

Dean slid his hands beneath Cas’ arms, gently helping him climb up to straddle Dean’s lap. Reaching back, he easily slipped one finger inside Cas’ ass, feeling how slick and ready he was. The intrusion made Cas wriggle slightly, sighing happily, biting down a small moan at the faint burn against his well-used hole.

Behind them Sam rose from the bed, coming over with the lube from the bedside table and drizzling a little down the crack of Cas’ ass. Dean shot him a grateful glance as he caught the gel on his fingertips, using it to get Cas wet enough to painlessly take his cock.

Sam moved closer, gently taking hold of Cas’ wrists and pinning them behind his back with one hand, while the other slid around Cas’ torso to support him against the broad bulk of Sam’s chest as Dean slid inside him.

Cas moaned needfully as he was filled, willingly letting his body fall back into Sam’s soft grasp. When Dean felt Cas’ body go completely limp and loose, he gripped the smaller man’s hips more tightly and started hammering up into him, grinning when Cas took it completely joyfully, his face enraptured as he was trapped between the brother’s bodies.

When Dean came, groaning low in his throat, Sam released Cas’ hands immediately, and he slumped down onto Dean’s lap with a content little mewling noise.

Dean stroked a finger across his plump, pink lips, smiling down at him tenderly. “Good boy,” he whispered, and the words made Cas cuddle closer, which Dean noted, smirking. He’d known that Cas loved their dynamic, loved being _theirs_ , but the power play was becoming more and more addicting, and he was growing curious.

Cas took a long bath after dinner, which was his preferred means for alone time. The brothers used the time to sit down at the table and catalogue their pull from the most recent job. They split the spending cash into three, as always, then got to work checking over and reloading their weapons.

From behind the bathroom door, they could hear Cas splashing and singing quietly to himself, something that sounded like the Beatles. Sam smiled, refilling a clip before looking up at his older brother. “It’s been better than ever, hasn’t it? Having him along, I mean.”

Dean nodded slowly, testing the hammer mechanism of his faithful old Colt before setting it aside and selecting the next gun. “Yeah. We really scored good, with Cas.”

He glanced toward the closed door, then smiled, an edge of cruelty in the expression. “Sometimes, the things I wanna do to him...God. He just never says never, you know? Makes me wanna push him to the limit just to see how far he’d let me take it.”

Sam’s lips tugged up into a smirk, the old spark of borderline-sadism flashing into the hazel irises. Sex and violence were never really far apart for Sammy, a fact that Dean had always adored about his little brother. “Why not do it, then?”

Dean tilted his head, considering, then glanced over at the side pocket of his duffel bag, where they kept the padded handcuffs and the blindfold they had acquired for Cas during the past year and a half. “Maybe I should. Guess that is why he has a safeword, huh?”

Sam was nodding at him, and at the same moment the bathroom door opened to reveal Cas, totally nude and toweling off his hair. “What’s why I have a safeword?” he asked cheerfully, no fear or unease whatsoever in his voice. He trusted them so explicitly, and it got Dean’s blood pumping.

Dean smiled over at Cas, the expression predatory. “Me.” He licked his lips, evaluating, and Cas seemed to see it in his face, seemed to spy the darkness creeping into his gaze. He paused, then stood a little straighter, tossing the towel over the shower rod behind him. He didn’t move forward, waiting for Dean to speak, and the older Winchester grinned his approval. “Say your words, Cas.”

There was no hesitation from the other man. “‘Impala’ for go. ‘Sioux Falls’ for stop.” These words had been chosen months ago, early on during Cas’ time with them, to reassure Dean and Sam that Cas felt safe with them, and could stand up for himself if he needed to. He had yet to say “Sioux Falls” even once.

Dean’s shoulders straightened a little, and he glanced at Sam, who gave him an encouraging nod. Putting away the handgun he had finished with, Dean drew the shotgun closer, to work on next. Before he began, he pointed to the floor at his feet, not looking back at Cas. “Come kneel here.”

Cas blinked at the abrupt change in Dean’s tone, and then after a few seconds his whole body seemed to relax. He crossed the room, turning to face Sam and sinking to his knees as Dean’s side. When Dean spared a glance down at him, Cas’ pupils were huge, and there was a faint, content smile on his mouth.

Dean said nothing, picking up the shotgun and getting to work cleaning and reloading it.

After Cas had been kneeling there silently for several minutes, no change in his demure expression, Sam tapped Dean’s hand, and nodded at his brother’s duffel with a questioning look. Dean nodded, smirking slightly, and Sam stood to go open the side pocket, tugging out their toys.

Returning to the table, he handed the cuffs and the mask to Dean, who did not ask or say a word, but simply reached down, sliding the blindfold over Cas’ eyes. Cas remained silent, though his lips parted in a nearly-silent sigh of pleasure. His grin widening, Dean clasped the cuffs around Cas’ wrists, restraining his hands behind his lower back.

Sam smirked, resuming his seat as he watched his brother work. “You love that--having his hands trapped behind him like that.”

Dean grinned back at him, shrugging un-self-consciously. “I can’t help it, he looks so damn pretty like this.” He grabbed the chain between the cuffs and tugged lightly, making Cas’ arms strain backwards, but still the kneeling man said nothing.

Dean sat back up slowly, and then paused, glancing down at Cas as if he was weighing a decision. After a moment he smiled, then leaned back in his chair, undoing his jeans and nudging his underwear aside to expose his cock, which was currently completely soft. “Cas.” The kneeling man raised his head expectantly. “Come under the table here and keep my dick warm until I’m ready to fuck you again.”

Both the brothers waited, breath held, to see how Cas would react. Then Sam let out a very soft groan of arousal when Cas merely shuffled forward, using his shoulder to guide himself along the edge of Dean’s chair. As he ducked down, Dean laid a hand gently over his head, helping him slip beneath the table without hitting it.

Once he was kneeling between Dean’s knees, Cas leaned forward, resting his chest against Dean’s shins while Dean guided his mouth toward his flaccid cock. Silently Cas took it in, easily fitting the whole thing, and then he remained settled there, on his knees against Dean’s legs, warming his dick.

Sam leaned sideways to take in the scene beneath the table, shaking his head with an awed little chuckle. “Well, I’ll be damned. That is just fucking gorgeous.”

His words made Dean smirk as he got to work on the shotgun. “Feels pretty fucking amazing, too.”

By the time they had finished with all of the weapons and repacked them, and Sam had put away the cash, Dean was hardening again inside Cas’ mouth, smirking at the small sounds Cas made as his mouthful began to become too much. Dean shifted back from the table, humming his approval when Cas obediently shuffled forward on his knees in order to stay in place.

Dean ran a hand through the thick dark hair, then stroked his thumb along Cas’ lips, feeling where saliva had pooled in the corners while he obediently served as a cockwarmer, not sucking or swallowing around Dean’s prick. “God, you’re always so damn perfect to me,” he whispered. Cas smiled around his dick, still managing not to suck to breathe through his mouth, and Dean shook his head in awe. “He definitely deserves a reward,” he rasped to Sam. “He’s doing so damn well.”

Sam came closer, crouching down behind the kneeling man and rubbing one hand down the length of his back. “I could get his ass nice and red for you, if you want,” he offered, squeezing one of Cas’ ass cheeks roughly.

Cas couldn’t quite suppress a needy moan at Sam’s words, and the brothers laughed above him. “I guess he liked the sound of that,” Dean joked, nodding at his sibling, who stood with a quick grin. “Cas, go get up on the bed so Sammy can spank your ass scarlet for me.”

Cas let Dean’s erection slide free from his lips, then turned toward the bed on his knees. Before he could shuffle away, Dean leaned down to unlock the cuffs, rearranging his hands to his front before recuffing him. Obligingly Cas crawled forward that way, blindly finding the bed with his fingers and pulling himself up onto it. He settled on his hands and knees, still masked, waiting.

Sam whistled softly, glancing back to wink at his brother as he approached Cas. “Beautiful,” he muttered. Standing next to the bed, he ran one hand up Cas’ thigh, over his ass--and then smacked it down as hard as he could, leaving a perfect white handprint that rapidly turned red, and made Cas cry out as his body rocked forward. His head dropped pliantly between his arms, a familiar pose; it was Cas at his most content, hard and wanting and submitting to whatever the Winchesters asked of him.

Dean stood up, moving closer for a better view as Sam continued to spank Cas raw. His ass was reddening, and he was becoming more vocal, whimpering and panting both of the brothers’ names as he was struck repeatedly.

After about thirty blows, Dean stopped Sam with a gentle hand on his shoulder, then leaned down to press tender kisses against the swollen skin of Cas’ ass, feeling Cas shiver beneath his lips. Dean stroked a hand between his legs lovingly. “Give me a word, Cas.”

Again, there was no hesitation in his reply. “Im--Impala.” It was panted, breathless, and Sam sighed happily at the sound, sinking onto the bed beside Cas’ trembling form.

He watched Dean’s hand fondling Cas’ throbbing, dripping prick, then glanced coyly up at his older brother. “How long has it been since we let him have one of our mouths?”

Cas abruptly went very still at that question, which made Dean laugh smugly. “Probably much longer than he likes. You wanna suck him off, Sammy?”

Sam hummed in affirmation, sitting up and grasping Cas’ shoulders, guiding him onto his knees. “I think you should fuck him, since he’s gotten you nice and hard and ready to go again, and I should lean down and let him fuck my mouth while your dick’s buried in his ass. What do you say?”

It was obvious that Cas was trying very hard not to move while this was decided, and Dean smirked, wetting a finger in his mouth before sliding it into Cas’ ass, thrusting lazily. “I think he’s being such a good little bitch for us, he absolutely deserves that.” Withdrawing his finger, he accepted the lube bottle from Sam, slicking his cock up and sliding it in.

Cas whined, but managed to remain perfectly still, his head tilted back to keep the blindfold in place as Dean wrapped both arms around his chest, hips slapping against his with the delicious sound of skin against skin. Meanwhile Sam leaned down and swallowed Cas’ dick, making him howl with pleasure, and the brothers set a punishing pace, Dean hitting his prostate over and over, while Sam used every trick they knew on his cock. Cas’ cuffed hands fell into Sam’s long brown hair, not gripping it, merely feeling the ride.

Before too long Cas was whimpering, pleading, his voice cracking and breaking with need and desperation. “Dean--Sa--Sam, I’m gonna....I need to, please--”

Dean leaned forward to peer over his shoulder, meeting Sam’s gaze and waiting for his brother’s nod before he turned his head, biting down hard on Cas’ earlobe. “Okay, baby, you’ve been so damn good tonight that we’re gonna let you come. But there will be times we don’t let you, from now on. I wanna start making things a little tougher on you. Are you okay with that?”

Cas was twitching and gasping in his hold, struggling to stave off his orgasm, while Sam was becoming more aggressive, sucking and nibbling just how Cas loved it at the head of his cock. “I--I’m--yes, Impala, God I’m okay with it-- _please_!”

Dean grinned, raw excitement filling his face. “Okay, angel. You can come for us now.”

Cas cried out helplessly as he climaxed, pumping in and out of Sam’s mouth, and Sam swallowed it all down with soft, happy slurping sounds.

Then he shifted back, pulling Cas down onto his hands to support his own weight, and the change in angle made Dean fall across his back with a groan, fucking into him harder and faster until he finished as well, filling Cas’ ass with come. Beside them, Sam stroked himself to orgasm, his release splattering across Cas’ trembling back in long white streaks.

For a few moments, there was nothing but their panting. Then Cas spoke, his voice merely a hoarse whisper. “Can I see again?”

Sam tugged off the blindfold with a murmured apology, leaning in to kiss Cas firmly on the lips. “You were so damn good for us,” he whispered, stroking Cas face, returning the smaller man’s smile fiercely. “So perfect. Thank you so much, baby.”

Behind Cas, Dean stroked his still-red ass cheeks soothingly,  twisting around to dig some cooling cream out of his duffel and apply it to the swollen flesh.

Eventually Cas was steady again, his breathing regular, and Dean smiled at him gently. “You can go and clean up again, if you want to,” he murmured, and Cas nodded with a grateful smile, stumbling to his feet and swaying toward the bathroom, come dripping beautifully down his thighs and back.

Right before he disappeared, he paused, glancing back at the brothers. “Meant it, by the way...I’m okay with it. Whatever you’ve got, whatever you were thinking of trying on me...I want to do it. I have my safeword if I need it.” He smirked, taking in the sight of his dishevelled Winchesters, with their clothing rumpled and spent dicks still bared, their eyes glinting with affection and love for their boy. “I’m all yours.”

Dean huffed out a strained laugh, while Sammy muttered an awed curse, and the brothers pushed themselves up to chase him into the bathroom, making Cas giggle as they all stumbled into the shower together.

**Author's Note:**

> I am loving this series. I could just keep pushing Cassie forever.
> 
> UPDATE (5/26): Okay, much thought has gone into this. I've been plotting out the story in which Gabriel joins the adventure, and the thing is, it fits better farther down the line. This began as a one-shot and has stepped up among my finest Sherlock fics to become a life-consuming and passion-fueled project, so rest assured, there is much, much more to come. I need to find another song besides "3" to pull titles from. XD
> 
> Anyway, the next few continuations will remain centered on the brothers and Cas, exploring their new boundaries and Cas' level of submission, examining kinks together, etc. Gabe will come along eventually...when Sam needs him to. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. If I wrote another Spn verse where the ship was Wincest but the AU context was that the brothers didn't grow up together and don't realize they're brothers when they meet, does that sound more squicky or good?
> 
> AND I'm working on a Debriel fic inspired by the legit most amazing RP thread I've shared with my epic friend gabrieldiedforoursins on Tumblr. :D


End file.
